


Three, Two, One, Go!

by revengera



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengera/pseuds/revengera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gerard Way, aged ten years old had not been seen for over a week. He was last seen walking into West Hudson park on the 19th of October. If you have any information supporting the disappearance of Gerard Way then please contact the police."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I stood in the corner of the dark basement, my back straight and looking ahead of myself at the blank wall. Its not like I wasn't used to this type of treatment when I didn't behave, he got angered easily when I did the opposite of what I was told to.

The drips of water echoed through the empty room, filling me with a chill that was hardly ever replaced. The coldness of the room never really left once I was in his arms, I knew as soon as I said one thing wrong I'd be back down here, begging for forgiveness. 

The dark suddenly turned bright as he opened the door at the top of the stairs slowly. "Gerard." He called out hoarsely flicking on the light switch and walking down the rickety wooden steps, a tray held between his hands. On the tray were two cans, one filled with soup and the other with peas. "We have an important job to do today, well, when I say we I really mean you." 

I jolted my head up as he passed me a can of soup, it being already open. I sipped in the cold contents, swallowing the food as I was hungry from my lack of food from the day prior. "What do you mean?" I tilted my head, my black locks obstructing my view of the man in front of me. 

"You're going to escape honey, ask all the questions you want." He replied as I swallowed the last of my soup and he took the can and threw it into the corner where a pile of cans lay. Then handing me the smaller can filled with peas. 

"Why am I escaping?" I asked, tipping some peas into my mouth and chewing on them, being careful not to make too much noise. I knew he hated it when I made noise when it wasn't needed.

"That's for me to know sugar." He winked, taking the other empty can out my hands and yet again throwing it into the pile. 

"Where will I go?" I asked quietly, hoping he wouldn't notice my lack of enthusiasm of escaping. 

"Go to the police station, tell them everything except who I am. Do not tell them about me, do not tell them where I live, if you do you'll know what will happen." He warned, earning a weak nod from me. "Right, let's get you dressed so you can go, yeah?" I nodded again, grabbing a hold of his hand and followed as he lead my frail frame up the stairs and into the brightly lit hallway.

He pulled me into the bedroom I was oh so familiar with and sat me down on the big comfy bed lined with silk sheets. The room was large, The bed placed in the centre of the room, antique tables and desks around the side of the room.

On one of the desks lay all of my things ranging from stuffies to drawings all unorganised on the surface.

I hated to think that this might be my last time sat on this bed, in this room, in this house. It had become so familiar to me and I didn't really know how to deal with the people I used to know so long ago.

He handed me a pair of scruffy jeans and a old T-shirt and told me to put them on. I did as I was told, not wanting to anger him any more than I did last night. "Why can't I wear one of my pretty skirts?" I asked, confusion laced in my words.

"You don't remember do you?" I shook my head slowly, what was i supposed to remember? "The people you lived with thought traditionally girls clothes were only for girls and boys weren't allowed to wear those type of clothes, they were stupid baby." He cooed softly, picking up my small frame and propping me up against his hip whilst he walked down the large marble stair case. 

In no time we were both stood by the dark oak double doors that lead out to the front of the property. He gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, I blushed at his affection like always.

"Frankie, I-I don't know i-if I can do this..." I mumbled, hugging him tightly and burring my head in his chest.

"Come on baby, we'll be back together in no time, I have a plan. I promise that it'll work out, they always do." He smiled, rubbing my back in a comforting manner that always calmed me down quickly. "You ready baby?" He asked softly stroking my hair before pulling me off him and giving me another kiss before whispering,

"Three, Two, One, Go!" I pulled open the door, running out of the mansion and down the stairs as fast as I could go, passing one of Frankie's men, curving around the large fountain in the centre of the drive way and out of the iron gates of the Iero manor.

I ran down the abandoned road, weaving around the expensive cars and the freshly trimmed bushes. I had never met anyone who lived on this road, I always thought it was people the people who lived down here were all really posh and old.

It worried me a lot to think about him letting me go like this, anyone could take me and hurt me. I didn't want that anymore, Frankie was nice now and hardly ever punished me, if he did there was always a reason. 

I ran past a small alley with petite flowers growing closely to the wall and decided to run down there, changing my direction and sprinting to the end, looking behind myself as much as I could. 

I saw an opening and ran out, only just avoiding a car and continued to run down the concrete road until a phone box caught my eye.

I didn't know where I was, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I have no money, I'm sure I can find some help if I call someone, right?

My breathing was becoming heavy, and I was losing my will to run faster, I knew he wouldn't come after me because after all it was his plan but I had to make this seem real. I didn't want to be punished again, I had to be a good boy for him, I wanted whatever his plan was to go well, so that he can be happy.

I opened the phone box swiftly stepping inside and pressing the buttons fiercely. I dialled 9-1-1 into the key pad and waited for an answer. 

Someone picked up and before they had the chance to speak I was blubbering my information down the line. "I'm Gerard Way, and I just escaped my kidnapper." I cried down the line, holding onto the phone tightly. 

"Sir, can you tell me your location?" The woman asked calmly, I could hear muttering down the other end of the line. 

"I-I don't know." I whimpered. "Can't you j-just trace this call? Please hurry he was following me." I cried, leaning back against the glass and letting the tears fall down my cheeks. Although the tears weren't because I was scared, they were because I didn't want to lose Frankie.

I'm sure I had run far enough so that I was in the more seedy area of New Jersey, far away from the house so I'm sure they can't find where we lived. I hoped so anyway. I could never lose Frankie. If they ever found him, I'd have to lie, Lying was always something I was terrible at.

I wasn't scared, at all. I mean he wasn't chasing me he had let me go for his own plans. I had no clue what these plans were but all I know is I'd have to do a lot of acting and lying for the next few months.

"Okay we are on our way sir, please stay calm we will be as fast as possible." She informed me before the line went dead. I sank down onto the floor, crying into my hands and trying to seem as invisible as possible.

Within minutes I was being crowded by officers, and detectives. One of them opened the small door and held their hand out for me, I didn't take the hand, I just stared at it in front of me. I hadn't touched anyone other than Frankie for so long, He was always so clean, I never want to touch someone who is dirty.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you, you're safe now." A man with a large afro spoke softly, I immediately trusted him. He prompted his hand in front of me, I took his hand slowly, apologising inside of my head for the contact with another man.  
He directed me over to a large black car, fastening me into one of the back seats and tapping the side of the car before it sped off. 

-

The car journey was about an hour long and I recognised the place we were at. It was a police station, the one just down the road from where I used to live.

It wasn't a vivid memory, after all its been so long since I was here.

I had stopped crying by now, just leaving a vacant expression on my face that would often fill with worry. I wasn't to confident about this all, I just wanted to be in Franks arms again, I wanted him to hold me and tell me it is all okay but he wasn't here.

The car door opened and I stepped out hesitantly, I was told to follow the blonde officer and I did, I never disobeyed unless it was necessary. I followed his footsteps into the station and lead down a long hallway, the walls blank but with posters of missing people on flyers pinned to boards. I recognised one of the flyers, It was me.

It was my 6th grade photo from school, I hadn't seen my friends in so long, I wondered how they were all doing.

I was directed into a small white room, a table bed thing in the centre and a counter at one side of the room, various medical objects lay on the table, making me shudder from the thoughts of what they would do to me.

"You need to take your clothes off." The man informed, I shook my head in response, directing my gaze onto the floor, feeling the worry fill me again. 

What if I'm doing this all wrong? What if I slip up and say something I shouldn't? I never wanted to get Frankie into trouble. He was a good man.

"You have to." He said, sounding exhausted. I shook my head again not knowing whether Frankie would be happy about this or not. "I can get a female officer if you'd feel more comfortable?"

I nodded and he left the room, before a ginger woman came in the room." Lift your arms up for me." She spoke sweetly making me trust her instantly. I hesitantly lifted up my arms and she pulled the shirt off over my head, folding it neatly and placing it in a zip lock bag. I pulled down my jeans and underwear knowing she needed those as well.

She folded them neatly placing them inside their own zip lock bags and sealing them, tucking them under her arm. She handed me a baby blue sweater, some underwear and a pair of baggy jeans. 

I pulled on the clothing and stood there looking at the blank wall.

She motioned for me to sit down on the bed-table thing so I did, perching on the end, my hands placed in my lap and my head down so I was looking at the floor, an iconic submissive stance. 

The woman walked out of the room quickly before a different-dark haired woman walked into the room. She was wearing a white doctors coat. "I'm Doctor Ballato but please, call me Lindsey. We have to do a medical check up, and blood tests to confirm you are who you say you are."

I nodded, closing my eyes as I heard her shuffle around in the room. The sound of a package being opened rung out through the room. "We are going to start with the blood test, okay?" I nodded, not daring to open my eyes and see the huge needle that would be plunged into my vein.

-

"Its over now honey, you can open your eyes." She cooed, I hesitantly opened my eyes, before shutting them quickly from the light that hurt so badly "Sweetie, we have to go into a special room now, Okay?" I nodded, prying my eyes open slowly this time until I was able to keep them open.

She directed me out of the room and into a grey box room, with a metal table in the middle and two chairs either side of the table. On one of the walls was a large mirror. She left the room before the ginger woman sat me down in a metal chair that faced the large mirror and she sat down in the chair opposite me.

She pressed a little red button that was attached to a black box, a beeping noise sounded from the box and the ginger woman began talking. I didn't listen to what she was saying at first until she repeated something tat brought me out of my daze. "Can you please state your full name and date of birth?"

"G-Gerard Arthur W-way, Nineth o-of April 1996." I stuttered, closing my eyes tightly in embarrassment.

"Can you tell me the date of which you were taken?" I shook my head, it was so long ago over 9 years why would I remember the exact date? "Okay, you were last seen walking into west hudson park on the 19th of October 2005, can you tell me why you were in that park on that exact date?"

"I-I was meeting my friend but-but he never showed up so I decided to take a short cut through the park to get to his house." I sighed, my confidence slowly returning.

"Do you know why he never showed up?" She asked, looking straight at me.

"No, I-I just thought he was late but I never got to know." I replied, balling the fabric of the nice blue sweater in my palms, reminding myself to ask Frankie when I next see him for a jumper like this.

She spoke to the machine again before pressing the red button and standing up. "I think its time we take you back to your family." I stood up and followed her out of the grey room and back into the blank halls of the police station. "My name is officer Williams, you can call me Hayley, I've been working your case since your abduction and will be working very closely with you until we find your kidnapper." I nodded at her words, not wanting to say anything encase I let something about Frank slip.

"We understand that at the moment things can be a bit hazy but they will clear up over time, if you remember anything about the person, name, where they live, phone number, Anything please tell us straight away to ensure your safety." I nodded again before she opened a door into a sickly green room with two brown couches and a coffee table. 

There was a large potted plant in one of the corners making me smile as Frank had a plant similar to this in his office.

I didn't notice the three people sat in the room at first until I heard a sob coming from one of the couches. I looked towards the noise, noticing my mother sitting there, her hand clamped over her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks.

I looked next to her where my younger brother sat, his mouth agape and his glasses long gone by now.

On the other sofa was a man I recognised as one of Franks men, he was wearing a suit, his hair gelled back, I had never spoken to him before and was confused by why he was in the room with my family. "Gee..." My mother cried out, standing up off the sofa and puling me into her arms tightly, making my eyes widen, this was all to strange for me. I hadn't seen or thought about my family in a long time and it felt foreign to be in their presence for the first time in a decade.

The hug wasn't long lasting, she pulled away, kissing me softly on the cheek Frankie kissed earlier making me squirm. "You haven't changed at all." She smiled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "You always hated when I gave you kisses."

I looked back over to the suited man on the sofa, his eyebrow was raised and a smirk was planted on his lips.

"Gee, this is my fiancé James, we've known each other for a long time." I nodded my head, leaning backwards. "Well we better get going home, Have a nice night officer Williams." She smiled, walking over to her bag and picking it up off the floor. "Thank you for getting my baby back."

"You're welcome Mrs Way, have a nice night too." She smiled before leaving the room closely followed by the three of us.

I was directed over to a silver car, James opened the door for me, I cocked my head as a Thank You like I did for every one of Franks men, he copied the gesture back showing we both have complete respect for each other.

We drove in silence before my mother spoke up. " James honey, can you drop me and Mikey off at the corner shop so we can get some groceries?" James nodded and a few minutes later the car was stopping and my Mum and brother were exiting the car.

"You'll be okay for 15 minutes?" She asked me, I nodded in response before the door was closed and the car was moving again.

"Why are you getting married to my mum?" I asked James, his eyes avrted to the mirror so he could see me.

"I've known your mother since when you were born, I loved he before you father. He ran away when Frank took you, no one has heard anything from him since. He was a lousy excuse of a man, I seized the moment and started dating your mother. It was never planned for me to keep an eye on you, I didn't work for Frank at the time we started dating." I nodded, shuffling in my seat as he continued to speak.

"Frank and I met through work, he used the fact that I was part of your family for good use, I can keep an eye on you when he cant, I can keep you safe just like he would, I can let you talk to him, arrange to see him until the plan is over and you'll be back with him." I gasped in excitement, I really wanted to talk to him.

"Do you want to talk to him now?" I nodded eagerly. He fiddled with the screen in the dashboard before a dialling tone blared out through the speakers beside me.

"Hello?" I heard one of Franks men, Pete, answer the phone.

"Wentz, can you pass this to Frank."

"Sure." His voice sounded through the speakers. Muffled voices could be heard before the sound of Frankie's voice was coming through the speakers.

"James? Please tell me Gerard is with you." He sounded worried.

"Hi Frankie" I shouted to make sure he could hear me.

"Baby? I miss you so much already." I heard the smile in his voice. "Is James being nice to you?" He asked.

"Yes" I smiled, I was so happy to hear Frankie's voice again, I never wanted to go that long without hearing him ever again. I'm sure whatever Frankie is planning will be worth it, I don't want to be away from him any longer.


	2. 2

"That's good pumpkin." Gerard could hear the smile in his voice, not only did it make him happy but it made him sad as well, Gerard hated being away from him, He wanted the protection Frank gave. "I miss you baby, I promise I'll be with you soon, I have to go."

"Bye, Frankie!" Gee giggled before the line went dead and the car silent once again. Gee wasn't used to being this far from Frank at one time. He had been with him so long that it felt odd to be so far away from him. 

Gee relaxed back into the seat in the back of the car, the soft hum of the radio lulling him to sleep. 

-

"Gee, wake up honey." James cooed, shaking the sleeping boy awake. Gee's eyes shot open, his face soon filling with worry and confusion, why wasn't he with Frank.

He suddenly understood why he was sat in the back of a car, wearing clothes he had never seen before. 

He really couldn't hold it in, it was the first time in over a decade that he woke up far away from Frank, it was so unusual. 

The tears began falling down his face, cascading, leaving silvery tracks down his cheeks. 

"Sweetie, don't cry it's all okay. You're home now." James continued, helping to unbuckle Gerard's seatbelt. 

"N-not home. F-f-Frank is h-home." Gee stuttered out, burying his face in the sleeve of his baby blue jumper, 

"Come on, you can speak to Iero later." James cooed, helping Gee out of the car before locking it. 

They walked up the gravel path Gee once used to be aquatinted well with, unlocking the front door. 

James switched the light on, revealing the house Gee grew up in for ten years. The stairs the same aged wood and the walls the same cream colour. Photos hung on the wall of the stairs, showing pictures of Gee as a baby to his sixth birthday. 

Gee's gaze averted to the floor, noticing the same carpet he would lie on when he was tired from school, the fluffy stands long gone by now leaving a matted texture. 

He went into the room to the left, the living room. Inside were 2 sofas that weren't there before, after all it had been over 9 years. 

The Tv had changed and was a sleeker version than he last remembered, the old aged wooden cabinet the same as he remembered where DVDs and tapes lay stacked inside of the glass doors. 

The coffee table had been changed from an dark oak to an engraved light oak table.

"Oh, there a good story behind that, I'll tell you sometime." James laughed, whist walking over to an open door frame that once had a door attached but now was just a hole. 

They both walked in, revealing the small kitchen that had since been renovated completely with new work surfaces and tiles. 

"Come on, you should get some rest, you've had a tough day." James smiled, directing Gerard up the stairs and through the door into his old bedroom. 

He launched himself into the bed, cuddling the sheets close to his body, he really missed his old room.

-

"Gerard get ready for school!" His father shouted from downstairs. Gerard wasn't planning on walking into school at all, he was going to go and meet Matt outside West Hudson park. 

They had planned to skip school to watch all of the Star Wars movies at Matts house. 

Gerard groaned, pulling the covers off of himself and pulling on a Star Wars shirt and a pair of jeans. 

He dawdled down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a slice of toast and his back pack before pulling on his sneakers and shouting a loud 'good bye' to his dad and brother. 

Gerard opened the door, leaving the house whilst munching on the slice of toast.

He started making his way towards the park, his sneakers drumming against the pathway. 

Gerard stopped outside the gates next to a bench, finishing off the toast before unzipping his bag and pulling out a bottle of water, chugging down a few gulps of the liquid before screwing the top back on, putting it back in his bag and zipping it back up. 

Gerard had been waiting for over ten minutes now and was starting to believe that Matt wasn't coming to meet him. He sighed, readjusting the the straps of his bag and deciding to walk to his house instead. 

He entered the park, following the path towards the river. 

Gerard didn't really like this park, there had been reported murders and kidnappings around this area and Gerard really didn't want to become the next victim. 

Gerard was scared to say the least, he was sure he could hear foot steps behind him but whenever he checked, the path would be empty. 

He stood under the bridge, staring the the path he had just walked down. It was empty. But that was when Gerard heard it. 

The foot steps now coming up behind him, he turned quickly his eyes widening before a cloth was held over his mouth. He began to feel sleepy. 

But before what ever drug kicked in and sent him to sleep, he heard the growl of the man behind him. "I've been watching you for a long time now." Before everything went black. 

-

Gerard woke up the next morning, still clad in the clothes from last night. It was strange waking up in his old house, it felt almost wrong after nine years of waking up in Franks arms, waking up under silk sheets. 

He yawned loudly, stretching his arms and legs out in the same manner as a cat would. 

He picked himself up off the bed, going towards the hallway. Once he was there, he had two options, go to ask James to speak with Frank or go downstairs and annoy his family.

At that moment in time the latter felt the most appropriate. 

He ran down the stairs, sliding on the laminate flooring in the direction of the kitchen where he could hear hushed voices. 

He ran through the door, grinning widely and seeing Mikey sat at the breakfast bar, clutching into a mug of coffee whist texting someone on his phone. 

Gerard tip toed behind Mikey, extending his hand out and snatching the phone off of his brother. "Gee! Give it back!" Mikey shouted as he jumped out of his seat. 

"Who are you texting?" Gerard laughed, holding the phone up out of the lanky boys reach.

"No one! Give it back!" Mikey shouted, jumping up and down whilst wafting his arms as he attempted to grab hold of his phone. 

"Fine." Gerard pouted, dropping the phone out of his hand which Mikey caught skilfully, glaring at Gerard before sitting back down at the breakfast bar. "Can I go and see Matt, I want to speak to him. Oh, what about Ryan? Do they all still live here?" Gerard babbled, sitting down at the breakfast bar and staring off at his mother. 

"Sorry sweetie, I don't want you getting hurt. We just want to keep you safe. Maybe another time." Donna smiled as she set a plate of toast in front of Mikey. 

"Why not." Gerard pouted, folding his arms and swinging his legs back and forth like a child. 

"Gerard, just yesterday you came back from that horrible person, do you expect us not to try and protect you?" Donna sighed. 

"You don't need to protect me! F-he was nice to me!" Gerard shouted, his anger spiralling out of control. "I wish I didn't have to come back!" 

"Gerard Arthur Way, don't you ever say that again. He took you away, we don't know what he did to you or why, that man was sick Gerard. You were ten years old, you weren't given the opportunity to grow up! We can't let you leave not yet anyway!" Donna sighed, dropping her gaze to the floor. 

"I'm not ten mum, I've had sex!" Gerard screamed, running out of the kitchen and towards the stair case, leaving Donna with her mouth wide open and tears brimming in her eyes. 

Gerard bounded up the stairs, running straight into his room and crying into the pillow, he really heated his family more than ever now. Why couldn't he of just stayed with Frank, why did he have to go. 

"James! See if Gerard is okay!" Donna shouted from the bottom of the stairs, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke. 

There was a light knock on the door, Gerard let out a raspy 'come in' before the door swung open revealing James. 

The walked over to Gerard and crouched down next to the crying boy, stroking his arm softly. "What's up sweetie?" James cooed. 

"I-I-I miss F-Frankie!" He cried, his voice muffled by the pillow. "I-I d-don't want to b-b-be here, I-I hate it." He sobbed, the pillow becoming soggy in patches from where the tears had fallen. 

"I'll speak to Frank if you'd like, I'm sure his plan is almost finished, maybe you can go back." James smiled, patting his back softly before stalking off down the hall and into his room.

He disabled Frank number, waiting for Iero to pick up the phone. After two rings he picked up. "James?" Frank spoke down the line, his voice raspy and broken as if he had been screaming. 

"Yeah, uh Gee is pretty upset and doesn't want to stay here, I heard them all arguing earlier Gee's crying and fuck, he really doesn't like it here. You better hurry the fuck up with your shitty plan." James growled. 

"Hey, do you want to end up like the rest, there's a reason why he couldn't stay here these few days okay. Just keep him safe for one more day and I promise it'll be done soon okay, tell Gee I love him. I've got to go." Frank said before he hung up. 

James sighed, dropping his phone down on the bed and rubbing his face, God Frank could be so dumb sometimes. 

James was glad that Gee had no idea what Frank really did for a living and why he had so much money to spoil Gerard with. 

Frank worked as a hit man part time that is, during the week he was a simple finance officer for a large business in the city, he was over payed to say the least. 

But on other days he killed people for his father, who owned a large drug shipping company along with weapon smuggling, his father took part in all things illegal and it was obvious where Frank got his kidnapping passion from. 

He had only kidnapped two people before Gerard, one of them unfortunately not making it past day one and the other had managed to run away, but never gave any information as to who Frank really was, the kid became a mute, to scared by the incident to talk again. 

Gerard was his third kidnap, and he really wished for Gerard to be his one and only, to keep him throughout everything. 

But Frank had to let Gerard go for two days, two last days that he could ever see his family again, two last days in America. 

Frank had a rather large assignment, a messy one at that. He was inviting one of his fathers rival businesses over, they specialised in drug smuggling, just like his father but also had a few side operations, such as; prostitution, arms dealing and the little loan company which usually forced their customers to pay back almost six times the amount they borrowed, all they cared about was the money they were going to gain. 

So Franks father had told Frank that his assignment was to kill all of the rival men, the men who worked in the prostitution area of his business, therefore Frank became concerned of Gee being inside of the house just in case his job didn't go as planned, Frank didn't want to risk Gee being a part of their service at all. 

The only way Frank could keep Gerard safe was to send him home for a few days. 

There was no other way, and after his job was done, Frank was going to leave America with Gee, sure it would be difficult teaching Gee a whole new language, Italy would be a stretch, it really would but Frank was sure that Gerard could handle it, after all Frank did chose Gerard himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard had been crying for a total of two hours, non stop. He refused to leave his bedroom until he could either see his friends or see Frank. It was one or the other yet his mother really wasn't letting any of the two happen. 

Officer Williams had been over to check up on how he was settling back in, she was obviously concerned and she was wanting to question Gerard. 

"Honey." His head shot up, looking directly at the door, his eyes widening, only one person ever called him Honey, Frank called him that. 

He shot up off the bed, running over to the door and flinging it open, only to reveal the bright orange haired officer. He huffed, attempting to close the door when something stopped it from closing properly. 

He looked down, seeing Officer Williams's boot lodged between the frame and the door, stopping it from closing. "I need to talk to you Gerard." She drawled out, pushing the door open. Her eyebrows raised. "I want to question you on some things, we need to ask these questions to find the person who took you." She informed him.

He nodded weakly, knowing that it was going to have to happen sooner or later. He followed her down the stairs, leading him towards the sitting room.

He was directed over to one of the sofas, sitting down awkwardly after wiping the surface with the sleeve of his jumper. "Okay, we'll get started then." She pressed record on the small box she had laid out on the table, hearing a beep before she began talking, stating her name and all the stuff about her officer number or something along those lines, Gerard didn't really understand what that was all about. 

"Can you tell me where you stayed?" Hayley spoke, crossing her legs. Gerard hesitated, looking down into his lap. Frank had told him to say nothing, to keep them away from the path that would lead them to him. 

"I-I..." Gerard couldn't finish his words, going blank and being unable to think off something to say. 

"Where did you stay, in a house?" He asked, adding onto her question. Gee nodded, directing his gaze to the coffee table. 

"T-the basement." He stuttered out, telling a form of the truth, he was kept in the basement, but only when he was naughty, "locked in." He spoke in a monotone form, his eyes fixed away from the officer. 

"Were you ever let out of the basement, or the house?" Gerard nodded weakly, realising it was a terrible idea but he couldn't take it back. "Where were you when you weren't in the basement?" She asked, leaning forwards in her chair.

"Bedroom." He spoke softly. 

"Why would you go into the bedroom?" She asked, her face dropping in sympathy as Gerard continued to answer the questions. He hadn't lied completely yet. 

"I-if I was good... H-he would reward me." Hayley nodded, a concerned expression taking over her features. 

"And how would he reward you?" Officer Williams added on, her voice cracking. 

"H-he..." Gerard cut himself off, letting out a soft cry and pulling his knees up close to his chest, feeling the loss of Frank all over again. 

It was suffocating him, the feeling of missing Frank, being away from him, the love he would give and all of the affection that came along with being near him. 

It was all getting to much, the white noise blared in his ears and the black dots obstructed his vision as he continued to wail out. 

Gerard couldn't be there anymore, he couldn't stay in the room where questions were being fired at him non stop. He shot up from his seat, running out of the room before officer Williams could respond, he was bolting out of the front door and down the path, his bare feet slamming against the concrete.

The dull ache shot throughout his heals, small stones jabbing into his feet with a scratching pain. 

He ran, faster than he ever could normally, attempting to escape the white noise that surrounded his mind, that seeped into his brain and ripped it apart, causing him to scream in agony and flick his gaze around him as he stood in the centre of what appeared to be a park, a park that looked too familiar. 

And it hit him, the park, West Hudson park to be exact. He was stood in front of the river, where the bridge was and all he wanted was to see Frank stood there, his arms wide open and ready to pull him into a hug. But instead it stood abandoned, weeds and grass creeping into the concrete.

He sniffled, walking under the bridge and finding a rather dark spot, choosing to sit down and cry into the palms of his hands. Hoping that Frank knew he was there, that he knew to come and fetch him and get him away from all of the hell that returned when he was back with his hell of a family. 

Sure he had missed Mikey, but he was really the only one. He had good memories, of them stood on a sandy beach, wide grins and muddy sand scratching up their legs and over their hands. 

But he also had beautiful memories with Frank, his favourite was when Frank had attempted to make pancakes and failed miserably, them not being flat but having more of a round nature. Like strange pancake balls, which were practically too runny in the centre to then get drizzled in gallons of syrup, to make them slightly more edible. 

His head lifted up hesitantly when he heard foot steps coming towards him. "I'm sorry." A voice spoke, a catch in their throat as they continued. "I was supposed to be here, if I didn't ditch you, you'd still be okay." The voice continued. 

"M-Matt?" Gee asked, recognising the deep voice. 

-

"Gerard has been spotted at West Hudson park." Hayley spoke with relief. "This is serious now." She continued. "When in a state of sheer panic, he ran straight to the place he was taken at. I am starting to believe that this is to do with Stockholm syndrome, we believe that maybe he doesn't see his kidnapper as a bad person, but a person that is their to protect him."


	4. Chapter 4

Hayley groaned, bringing her hand up to rub her eyes as she sat in the chair, her legs crossed as she studied the boy in front of her. "Gerard." She spoke catching the boys attention who jolted as her voice broke through the silence. 

"Gerard." She spoke again, this time with more sorrow laced within her words. "Can you tell me why you ran?" She asked, leaning forwards in her chair to study the boy more closely. 

Gerard shook his head, his gaze still planted on the floor, hoping to avoid any form of contact with someone who wasn't Frank.

"Gerard, you do know that I've sacrificed a lot to be sat here, the least you could do is help me with this." Gerard head snapped up, his eyes beginning to well up with tears as he thought more and more about what she had supposedly sacrificed.

"I never asked you to be here." He mumbled as tears ran down his face,

"You see, I disobeyed every procedure I was told to do with this case. You should of stayed at the station for questioning on if you are who you say you are, and about your kidnapper. But I didn't follow the rules." She snapped, her stare cold. "If you fail to collaborate with me at this point, I'll have no other option but to take you back to the station."

"We need to know who took you. You are the only person who can help us to get that criminal off the streets." She growled. Gerard shook, his gaze not faltering from the floor. 

"He wasn't a criminal." Gerard spat, his fingers scraping against the fabric of the chair. 

"From what we know of him, he had taken one boy before you, maybe more than that. He had caused the boy so much trauma that he hadn't spoken. Once we finally got him talking he had forgotten important details." She informed Gerard, her hands reaching over to the table to pick up her coffee, sipping on it sparingly. "You see, he was our only hope at that point, we knew the same man had probably taken you but our information is low on his whereabouts. The boy has told us it was a rather large house, but you weren't found in a wealthy area, rather the opposite actually." Hayley sighed. 

"I ran okay. I ran as far away as I could from him. It doesn't matter if I was found somewhere else, you don't have any proof as to where he is." Gerard spat, his gaze burrowing into Hayley's eyes. 

"And you wonder why I ask you so many questions." She mumbled. "Gerard, the way you are protecting him from our knowledge makes you appear to trust him. The problem is that he isn't a trustworthy man." Hayley spoke as she picked the mug up off the table once again, taking a sip before placing hot drink back down. "Tell me why you protect him, tell me why you aren't telling us about him." Hayley leaned forwards once again, her eyes locked with Gerard's as he spoke. 

"There is no reason." He mumbled back, his gaze flicking over to the corner of the room where a rather large spider sat in its web. 

"So if there isn't a reason, you wouldn't mind telling us about him and his house, whereabouts etcetera." She spoke as she dug around in her bag, pulling out a note pad and a pen. "It would help us a lot of you cooperated at this point Gerard. You do understand that other people are in danger because he's still out there." Gerard shook his head, laughing softly. 

"You are really so stupid!" He shouted. "I'm not going to tell you where he is or who he is!" He continued, standing up from his seat and moving towards Hayley, his finger pointing at her. "You have no way of proving that he is a danger to anyone! He won't take another person cause he wants me." Gerard snapped. "You can't get me to tell you anything!" He shouted one last time before leaving the room, bounding up the stairs before collapsing onto his bed in a fit of tears and screams.

It had been a long day, Gerard's tears began to stain his pillow case and his kicks and screams could be heard throughout the house. He no longer wanted to talk to Hayley, the anger had built up after her countless visits and Gerard was becoming sick of her repetitive questions. 

He shot up out of bed when he heard a creek coming from his mothers room. He ran out of the door, peeking in to see James sat on the bed, his head in his hands as he listened to the person speak on the other end of the phone. 

Gerard cleared his throat causing James's head to shoot up. He relaxed visibly once he saw who it was, his hand dropping down into his lap as his phone was held against his ear with the other. "Uh Frank, you ca-" he was cut off by a loud shout from the end of the phone. Gerard flinched when Franks name was spoken. "Y-yes I know that b-but if you want you c-can speak to him yourself." James muttered, listening to Frank on the other end. 

He nodded, standing up and walking out of the room, looking back at Gee with a look that mean nothing more than 'follow me'. Gerard followed James down the stairs and out into his car, as they began to drive down the road into a direction Gerard hadn't been in many times before. It only lead to a large field and really it wasn't interesting. 

He pushed his head back against the headrest, his eyes glazing over with tears.


	5. Chapter 5

They had both been in the car for a little over ten minutes, Gerard was restless and couldn't stop wondering as to where James was taking him. It had been so long since he was in this town that really he wouldn't be able to tell weather they were on their way to the shop or a farm, it could be anything at this point. 

The car stopped and Gee leaped up happily looking out through the tinted window to see a field. He shrugged looking through the back window, seeing nothing but the dirt track that they had driven down seconds before. He huffed, looking out through the front window before gasping and pulling the car door open, padding over the dry mud and soft grass into Franks arms with a content sigh. "I missed you so much." Gee sobbed, his face buried in Franks chest, his arms wrapped tightly around Franks waist in hope to keep him there. 

"Its only been a few days honey." Frank cooed, running his fingers through Gerard's unwashed hair. "But, in a few days we will be together again sweetie, I missed you as well baby, its been too quiet in the house." Frank lied, knowing for sure that the screams and shouts were even louder than Gee ever was in any situation. 

"I don't want to go back there Frankie, I hate it." Gee cried, his hands balling up Franks suit jacket as his tears stained Franks shirt. "I-I miss my dresses and m-my skirts!" He wailed, hating the clothing that had been kept and bought in case he had ever returned. 

"I know baby, but promise me." Frank spoke and he pried Gerard arms of from around him, kneeling down to look up at the boy properly. "Promise me that you'll try for the next few days okay, then we can be together for ever, okay baby?" Gerard nodded weakly, his arms laying limply by his sides. 

Franks hand ran through Gerard's hair once again before he pulled the boy forwards, kissing him on the lips softly, feeling the tears that fell from Gerard's eyes land on his cheeks. He pulled away, wiping the pad of his thumb under Gerard's eye to catch a new tear. 

"Please don't cry, we can be together so soon, okay. It'll be just like before. You can wear your pretty clothes, you can have me all to yourself again. You won't have to worry about anything else baby." Frank cooed, holding his baby close to him. "And when I have you back, we can go wherever you like. On holiday or a trip, we'll do whatever you want." Frank smiled, kissing Gerard's cheeks and watching as the boy nodded along with everything Frank said. 

"I just want to go home." Gerard cried, his body pressed against Franks, his face buried into Franks shoulder as he let out muffled sobs. 

"I know, I know baby. You'll be home so soon I promise you." Frank grinned, picking Gerard up and holding him in his arms. "I have to go now baby, but I'll see you again in a few days." He smiled, kissing Gerard on the cheek who blushed burying his head into Franks neck once again. 

Frank walked over to James, handing the boy over to him who helped Gerard back into the car which made the boy stifle a sob. The car door slammed shut, causing Gerard to jump up in shock. As James got into the drivers seat it occurred to Gerard that he had to go back to the house where Frank wasn't. He cried as the car drove off, pressing his face against the window as he watched Frank climb into his car and follow them off the field. 

"J-James?" Gee asked softly, earning a hum in reply from James. "Is Frankie your official boss?" He questioned, wiping his eyes as he spoke. 

"Yeah, your mother knows him as well." Gerard sat shocked at what James had said. 

"H-How?" He asked, his head tilting to the side as he spoke. 

"Well, me and your mother have been to Franks house on multiple occasions for dinner. He wanted to get to know your mother to see if it was a good option for you to stay with her and live a normal life, but still with Frank. He didn't like her that much though. If you ever remember being locked in his bedroom during dinner hours or if he told you to stay quiet at all times it was probably cause your mother and I were in the house." He sat shocked at what James had told him, it was all a mess in Gerard's head and he understood why Frank hated Donna, even Gerard hated to woman for having to be with her instead Frank. Gerard was glad that Frank had decided to kept Gerard in his house, he would of missed Frank too much if he could only see him a couple times a week and even now it was killing him to be away from Frank. 

"oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know it's taken me ages to get this new chapter uploaded and I'm very sorry. But this has about 2-3 chapters left! Thank you for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Once the car stopped Gerard leaped out of the vehicle and down the gravel path, yanking open the door and bolting up the stairs, slamming his door shut. 

Once his door was closed he lay down on the floor, his hands fumbling around under his bed searching for a suitcase. He felt his old suitcase, dragging it out from under the bed and zipping it open. 

Gerard then got up from his position on the floor, running over to his closet and pulling the door open. His eyes landed on things he hadn't seen in years, making his heart race and his mouth fall into a small smile. 

He picked up his old teddy bear, holding it closely to his chest as he remembered the times he spent sat on the carpet, playing with the soft bear. He remembered the times he had been clutching onto the bears arm or ear whenever he left the house. He safely placed the bear in the empty suitcase, sighing as he walked back over to the open closet. 

He rummaged around through the many clothes until he reached the shoe box, covered in messy scraps of wrapping paper and wall paper, beads and stickers covering the outside. He opened the top, giggling to himself once he saw the inside, it being coated thickly with a hot pink glitter glue Gerard remembered buying at the local craft store. 

He picked up the small photo album of him and Mikey that they had both designed with card and glitter and all sorts of feathers and fabrics. He then placed it in the suitcase next to the bear and shuffled back over to the glittery box, picking out the small bag of craft supplies before closing the box and hiding it in the back of the closet again, then placing the small bag of craft things in the suitcase, huffing in the process. 

Gerard was annoyed to say the least, the suitcase was way too big for just three items, so he pulled them out and lay them on his bed, then kicking the suitcase back under his bed. He flopped down onto his bed with a whine, his legs hanging over the end. 

"Gerard?" His mother asked from behind the door, knocking gently on the wooden frame as she spoke. He only grumbled in reply, muffling the noises in the sheets. Donna took the noise of recognition as a sign to walk into his room. "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes, but before then we need to have a family talk downstairs." She sighed, clicking her fingers in front of Gees face making him whine and sit up. "Come on." She held the door with her arm as she waited for Gerard to take the hint and get up. 

He got up off his bed, following Donna down the stairs. He stepped into the living room, seeing everyone sat down in chairs, silent. 

"Please sit down for me." Donna pleaded, patting a pillow on the chair. He took the seat carefully, crossing his legs on the chair and holding his hands in his lap. "Now, I think that it would be a good idea for you to tell us about what happened." Donna sighed out. "If you don't want officer Williams to know about it, I understand and wont tell her about what you've told us." She added. 

Gerard nodded, opening his mouth ready to speak before being cut off. "Please tell us as much as you can, I just want to be close to you again, I want to know what you went through and I want to make it better." Donna spoke softly, her red painted nails gripping onto her knee. 

Mikey sat on the sofa next to James, sipping on a cup of coffee. "Uh I don't r-really know where to start." Gerard chucked out dryly, clearing his throat before speaking again. "I guess I'll tell you how I was taken?" He asked, earning a haste nod from the three. "Uh so I skipped school... so that I could meet Matt, but he never really showed up. So I-uh-I went into the park and I don't remember anything after that." Gerard shrugged, looking around the room seeing interested eyes. 

"Then I woke up in a-a bed, with him next to me." He paused, balling his sweater up in his hands in attempt not to cry. Sure he had only seen Frank a few hours ago but he really did miss the other man. "He was holding me." He stopped again, looking into his mothers eyes which were welling up with tears. 

"H-had he done anything?" She asked softly, a tear slipping down her cheek. Gerard shook his head, remembering back to their first time together.

"We talked and he told me so many nice things." Gerard smiled softly remembering how nice Frank was to him when they first met. "He told me that I could have whatever I wanted. And he looked after me." Gerard smiled as he looked down. 

"So he never hurt you then?" Mikey intervened, leaning forwards in his chair. Gerard shook his head, deciding not to mention punishments but Frank had never done anything without reason. Donna relaxed at the gesture. 

"I-I know it m-might be... difficult to talk about but w-what did you mean y what you said the other day?" Donna asked, holding her breath after she spoke. 

"Oh." Gerard blushed. "It- It was consensual. I-uh - I wanted it." Gerard blushed a deep red, hiding his face. 

"Well, I'm glad he never hurt you." Donna smiled. "You know, we all missed you so much." She spoke as she wiped her eyes. Gerard nodded, his mind then reminding him of someone he had missed dearly whilst with Frank. 

"When can I see Grandma?" He asked, seeing Donna and Mikey's face pale before Donna breathed out a large breath, her fingers playing with the loose thread of a cushion. 

"I'm so sorry. Grandma... Grandma passed about t-three years ago." Donna whispered, seeing tears fall down Gerard's face. 

"Oh." Gerard tensed up. "I guess things happen when you're gone for so long." Gerard cried, holding his head in his hands.


End file.
